Yandere Blades: Kaede Vs Rena
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the battle Yandere lovers have all been waiting for! Kaede Fuyou versus Rena Ryuugu! One shall stand, one shall fall! This is gonna be one hell of a show! This is the prelude to another story I wrote.


Yandere Blades: Kaede vs. Rena

"Hello there."

"What the…? Where is this..? How did I get here…?

"I don't know. I asked myself the same thing when I got here to."

I look around, taking in my surroundings. I found myself in a vast realm of gray skies and calm gray waters. The ground beneath me was like pure marble.

"I don't know who you are but you sure are cute." I heard a voice say. I looked to my left and saw a girl about my age crouching beside me. Her eyes were as blue as my own. Her hair, the same color as mine. What is this? Is this another me that I'm seeing?

"Are you…another me…?" I asked the girl. "What do you mean cute person? You are you and Rena is Rena. I'm not you…I'm me..." the girl said. "My name is Rena Ryuugu and I think you're super cute." said Rena. This Rena girl is kind of creeping me out. She keeps calling me cute. Could…she be…what I think she is? As I looked at the girl, I saw that she was holding a large hatchet. "A voice in my head just told me who you are…Your name is Kaede Fuyou and your not exactly stable…" Rena said. "What the hell? How do you know that?" I said widening my eyes at Rena's words.

How could she know…? How on earth does she know that I'm emotionally and mentally unstable?

"Hey Kaede!" Rena said with her face uncomfortably close to mine. I'm really starting to think that Rena just might be a lesbian. "You should pick up that knife other there so that we can play together, play together." Rena said creepily. Rena pointed to a large knife on the ground. It was the butcher knife from my kitchen. Why is that here? How did it even get here? "Come on Kaede…Let's play together…" said Rena creepily. I'm really scared now. This girl, she's not normal. I'm so scared. I'm terrified of her. I don't want to be here anymore. Someone, anyone…Rin…help me…!

"You just thought about Rin didn't you…? He's not here and he can't save you, can't save you…" said Rena. Ok…now I'm pissed. Has she done something with Rin? If she did, I'm gonna make her regret it.

Rena stood up and smiled at me but I knew that that smile was not intended to be warm and welcoming. There was blood lust behind that horrifying smile. I hesitantly reached for the knife when suddenly; Rena kicked the knife out of my reach. "Go ahead…pick it up…" Rena said in a dark but cheerful voice. My fear was greater than my anger at this point. Still on the ground, I looked up at Rena with anger in my eyes. "What did you do with Rin…?" I said grimly. "I didn't do anything with him. Who ever brought us here took your Rin and my oh-so-cute Keichi away." Rena said. "If that's so then why can I feel nothing but blood lust coming from you?" I said as I picked up my butcher knife and stood up to face Rena. "Because…I wanna play with you…" said Rena in a way that sent chills down my spine. I shook the fear out of me and readied my blade, waiting for Rena to come at me. "Yay! We get to play, you and I." Rena joyfully shouted. "Are you ready Kaede…?" Rena Asked. I said nothing as I braced myself for Rena's attack. "Hey Kaede…do me a favor…just give up…and die…!" said Rena as her eyes widened immensely with her eyes completely void of any sort of compassion.

With blade in hand, Rena charged at me with a smile of pure darkness. I was lucky enough to parry her attack with my knife but Rena just came right back at me, each lunge was stronger and faster than the last. On Rena's fifth lunge, she knocked me to the ground. As I scrambled to my feet, Rena did not let up on her strikes. One sloppy slash after another I dodged each of Rena's attacks as I tried desperately to regain my footing. "Your doing a lot better then I thought you would. You're not even bleeding yet." Rena said calmly despite all of her speedy movements. At that moment, Rena struck me with the back of her hatchet, knocking me on my bottom. Rena swung her blade to end our so called "play time". I swung my knife in the same direction to block Rena's blade. Stopping it from connecting with any part of me, our blades clashed. That was WAY to close. The hook on the end of Rena's hatchet was now only a few inches from my eye.

"Hey Kaede! I got a really cute idea! Instead of dying, you should be my maid when you lose. How does that sound? Don't worry. I won't be a mean master. I'll even buy you lots and lots of cute outfits to wear." an elated Rena said pressing down on the back of her blade to over power me. Closer and closer the blade inched toward my face. "Piss off, you damn pervert!" I yelled as I kicked Rena off of me as hard as I could. Rena went flying in to one of the gray puddles that surrounded us. "That was mean Kaede...Why do you hate me so much cute person…? Rena said in that creepy voice of hers. "Shut up! Just shut up, ok! Don't you DARE come near me!" I shouted as I held out my knife toward Rena to keep her at bay.

Why are you being so mean Kaede…? I just wanna keep you. I think that we'll have lots of fun together, together…" said Rena. "I would never let a pervert like you get anywhere near me, you damn lesbian!" I yelled. "Pervert? Lesbian? Now that's just rude! I'm not a lesbian!" Rena said as she stood up and dusted her self off. "Huh? Then what was all that 'let me keep you' crap about?" I asked. "Seriously, I just really, REALLY like cute things and you just so happen to be a really cute person, cut person." Rena said as she started walking toward me with that terrifying smile.

"I see…so you don't deny that you're a pervert? I asked coldly. "You've got all wrong Kaede…I never said I wasn't a pervert…" Rena said as she stopped right in front of me. I was so scared. I felt my entire body freeze as I felt Rena's breath against my face. She's way to close. My mind was telling me to move but felt like I was frozen stiff. A split second later, I felt the jagged edge of Rena's hatchet on my shoulder. My eye's jetted over to look at my shoulder and, sure enough, Rena' Hatchet was there. "You see, cute person…" Rena started. My eye turned there focus back on Rena's unstably piercing gaze. "I'm a pedophile!" Rena yelled proudly. At that moment, I felt Rena's blade slice through my flesh.

Still unable to fully move, I dropped to my knees and cried. I was terrified. I wanted my darling Rin to come and save me but I know that wasn't going to happen. Rin...where are you…? "Kaede…?" called Rena. The mere sound of Rena's voice was more then I could take. With tears streaming down my face, I tried to get up but I felt too weak to move. Is this it? Is this my fate? Was this encounter decided by destiny? "You know what Kaede? I think I'll take your cute person away when I find him." Rena whispered into my ear. My eyes widened. My body suddenly starting to feel warm as my grip tightened on my knife's handle. "I'm gonna play with him to. Hopefully, he'll play with me longer then you did, you did." Rena said with obvious blood lust in her voice.

There was absolutely no fear left in me. All that was left was rage…pure rage… "Ok…bye bye…cute person…!" Rena said as she raised her hatchet above her head. Now fueled by pure anger, I grabbed Rena's wrist and crushed it in my hand. Rena looked as if she didn't feel anything. I looked into her eyes and, sure enough, Rena was too far gone. Nothing but twisted thoughts of killing me was left in Rena's mind.

"That's not fare cute person. This is supposed to be YOUR end...!" said Rena with that sadistic grin of hers. Finally finding my courage, I pierced straight through Rena's stomach and with a triumphant cry; I sliced her all the way through to her back. After seeing Rena withdraw herself from the pain, I kicked her once again, knocking her to the ground. I quickly jump on top of her and lurched her forward by her collier, looking at her face to face. "YOU DIE!" I screamed as I swiftly slashed Rena's neck clear to the bone. Rena's blood sprayed everywhere. My face and clothes were covered in blood as I stood up and looked over my and Rena's battle field.

I need answers. I needed to find out why I was brought to this place. I stepped forward. Leaving Rena's lifeless corps behind, I began my journey through this world of eternal gray to find my darling. There my be more like Rena out there and I may run the risk of dying…but I'll take those odds. Rin, my love…wait for me….


End file.
